Seven Minutes in Heaven
by Chris Nest
Summary: When Trina throws a slumber party, Corey and Mina get locked in a closet playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. This starts a chain of events that may lead to an unexpected roamnce? Could this make his life better or will it ruin it? (First Corey X Mina story on fanfiction) Corina
1. Prologue

I know this story is a little unexpected but trust me I'm a huge Corey X Laney fan, or Corney as some of you call them. But I like this couple pairing, don't know why I just do. So go on and enjoy.

()()()()()()()()

Everyone knows Nick Mallory, the school hunk. Best looking boy in all of Peaceville but none loved him as much as Trina Riffin. She had always been obsessed with the boy and could never get him off her mind. Sadly that meant more work for her lackey Mina Beff. Mina honestly had a small crush on Nick but she wasn't obsessed like some people.

"Ahh Nick Mallory, your so perfect." Trina cooed looking at a photo of Nick. Where she got it I have no idea. Mina didn't know either, she thought Trina had lost her mind but hey being popular costs you sometimes. Without warning Grojband's music began to shake Trina's room.

"How am I supposed to like daydream with that racket!?" Trina screamed. Now Trina was heading downstairs to tell her brother to be quiet. To Mina this was routine, like everyday this happened. Trina would admire a picture of Nick, Corey would start playing, and sabotage came soon after.

"Like be quiet you losers!" Trina screamed opening the door to the garage. Grojband ceased their activities hearing Trina once again.

"No can do Trina, we have a huge gig at the Rock Festival." Corey said strumming his guitar again.

"Isn't that outta town?" Mina pointed out. Trina quickly glared at her making her be quiet.

"Yeah, but you can give us a ride right Trina?" Corey asked. Trina began to laugh like Corey had told the funniest joke ever.

"Like no way! Hashtag sabotage!" Trina said excited before walking back upstairs leaving a disappointed Corey behind. Mina followed close behind that is until Trina's cellphone rang. It was Nick, Mina covered her ears as Trina screamed in that high pitched tone.

"Like hi Nick." Trina answered trying to stay calm. Trina suddenly went wide eyed but smiled. "Of course I'm still having the slumber party tonight, eight o'clock sharp." Trina giggled before hanging up.

"I don't remember anything about a slumber party." Mina said.

"Of course not I forgot! Hurry to the store and get party stuff and junk!" Mina ran like the wind to follow Trina's command. Every party had a butler or server, Trina suddenly looked back at the garage with a good idea. This night can't be ruined.

"Bye guys, sorry about the gig." Corey called as he closed the garage door. He sighed sadly before plopping down on the beanbag chair to relax. He leaned back to get more comfortable but saw Trina leaning over him.

"I'll drive you to your stupid gig." Trina said. Corey jumped out of the beanbag chair and hugged his sister tightly.

"That's great Trina, I owe you one." Corey said overjoyed their big chance wasn't ruined. Trina pried Corey off her disgusted with the hug.

"On like one condition." Trina had Corey's full attention as he waited for the condition. "You be the butler of my totally awesome slumber party tonight."

Corey thought about it and shrugged. Serve a few drinks, some snacks, maybe a couple movies, couldn't be that bad. "Sure Trina, sounds easy."

"Like totally easy, and put a suit on." Trina said. She left Corey to his thoughts. She got what she wanted, nothing could possibly ruin this party. Corey was pretty excited about the party himself, even though he was serving everyone else. It'd been fun.

()()()()()()()()

Hope you like it so far because next chapter is where all the drama starts. Please review and tell me your thoughts. I love hearing from my readers. That's all for tonight, and stay awesome!


	2. Party Leads to the Unexpected

A special thank you to the viewers who agree with the Corina idea. I think these two look so adorable together! Great now I sound like a fan girl, no offense. In other news please help me make Corina popular on fan fiction? Thanks and enjoy the story.

()()()()()()()()

Corey looked over at the clock as he put on his tuxedo. The same tux he wore when he snag the duet with Laney. Five minutes till eight, he was beyond excited for tonight. He quickly ran downstairs just in time for someone to knock on the door. Trina said he was supposed to pen the door for people, pretty boring but hey he needed the gig.

"Hello." He said as he opened the door, there stood Laney with her arms crossed. Her eyes widened seeing Corey in his suit. "Why are you wearing a monkey suit?"

"Oh I'm the server for the party, if I do it she'll take us to the gig." Corey explained happily. Laney pretty much expected Corey to find some way to the gig. Leave it to him to pull off a miracle.

"Why are you here anyway?" Corey asked pretty confused about Laney's arrival. "Oh Trina invited me to keep Mina away from Nick, so here I am."

Corey shrugged and moved aside to let Laney in. Just as he closed the door another knock came. Pretty odd he opened the door to see Mina. "Oh hey Mina."

"Hi Corey, what's up?" Mina asked, she never really did mind Grojband's music. It was good, but Trina didn't know and never would know.

"Just being a party server, come on in." Corey said allowing Mina entry. Before Corey could close the door a foot blocked the way. Opening the door Corey came face to face with his rival and opposite gender Carrie Beff.

"Carrie." "Corey." The duo said in unison sharing glares. Carrie came with her sister mainly so Corey would have to serve her. When would she ever have another chance like this again?

"Can I come in or not?" Carrie asked putting her hands on her hips. Corey sighed holding back the urge to snap back with a killer insult. He moved aside and let Carrie in. Nick should be here by now, wonder where he is.

"Corey, we need drinks!" Trina called. Corey shrugged and went to the kitchen to get drinks.

***Hour Later Transition***

"Great news everyone, Nick Mallory is here!" Trina screamed as Nick walked in. Corey closed the door and locked it tight. Nick was the last guest.

He was already wearing his pajamas, red long sleeve top, blue shorts and red slippers. Trina was wearing a pink short sleeved top, pink long night pants, and black slippers. Laney had a green and red striped short sleeve top and black shorts. Carrie was wearing a her orange beanie, orange long sleeved top, blue shorts, and lastly orange slippers. Mina was wearing a dark blue short sleeved top, orange shorts, and fluffy blue slippers.

"Nick is wondering why Corey is wearing a tux." Nick said confused by Corey's attire. "Oh he's our server tonight, that's cool right?"

Nick crosses his arms obviously disappointed. "Nick Mallory believes Corey should join us." Nick said. Trina grabbed Corey and shoved him toward the stairs.

"Get changed now!" Trina ordered. Corey didn't need to be told twice as he ran upstairs to get into his pj's. In seconds he came down wearing a black beanie, black short sleeved top, blue shorts, and black slippers.

"Like time for games." Trina held up a black hat with slips of paper inside. "What other perfect game to play then Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

Corey had heard of this game and worst case scenario was getting locked in the closet with... Carrie. He felt a chill just thinking about it. What a nightmare. He watched as Trina quickly wrote down his name and dropped it in the hat. Of course however Trina tried to rig it by putting her and Nick's name in over fifteen times.

"Seven minutes in heaven huh?" Laney said looking over at Corey. "I'm game." Mina agreed as did Carrie and Nick. So Trina reached in and pulled out the first name. Her eyes widened in rage, she wanted her and Nick to go first.

"Who is it?" Laney asked. Trina just sighed in sadness and said in a monotone voice. "Corey."

Corey felt his heart go wild, he was going in the closet with someone. Just his luck but who could he possibly get stuck with. He crossed his fingers and prayed it wasn't Carrie, anyone but Carrie. Trina reached in and pulled out the next name, she unfolded the slip of paper and read the name out.

"Like it's totally Mina." Trina said in relief. At least Mina didn't get stuck with Nick, that was Trina's fear after all. Carrie quickly grabbed the back of Corey's shirt as he tried to run away and began to drag him toward the closet. Carrie with ease pushed Corey into the closet where he landed upside down.

"Mina, closet now!" Trina ordered. Mina quickly got in the closet and sat down next to Corey. Carrie with a devious smirk slammed the door shut and locked it. Trina looked at her phone and set the timer to seven minutes, now she could have her time with Nick.

"How bout a movie?" Laney asked Carrie. She was a Newman yes but hey she was at a party, Laney wanted to enjoy herself. "You read my mind." Was Carrie's response.

***In the Closet Transition* **(For this portion of the story, a special timer)

**7:00**

"This is certainly awkward." Mina said looking over at Corey who was sitting cross legged. He looked confused, Mina couldn't help but wonder if he knew what to do.

"So we just sit here for seven minutes?" He asked. "Pretty much, we can talk." Mina suggested. Corey just shrugged he wasn't much of a social person but hey he's got nothing better to do.

"What do you want to talk about?" Corey asked. Mina gave it some thought and came up with the only thing that he would enjoy talking about. His band.

"Your bands been getting a lot of gigs right?" She asked. Corey sighed sadly shaking his head no. "We haven't had a gig in a couple months, that's why we need to play at the Rock Festival."

No wonder he looked devastated when Trina said no to driving them there. It was their comeback. Corey crossed his arms with a pout. "Trina's always so bossy you know."

"You can say that again." Mina said with a giggle. Corey smiled hearing that he made someone laugh. With a smile they continued their conversation about Trina and what they didn't like about her.

***With the Party Transition***

Laney and Carrie were watching the movie Fifty First Dates when Laney began to wonder about Corey and Mina in that closet. Trina and Nick were on the couch, Trina trying her best to impress him. Laney and Carrie were laying on the floor with holding their head in their hands. Laney looked back at the closet with worry.

"Wonder how their doing." Laney said. "Oh their fine, their probably just talking." Carrie said, sure of her prediction. Laney looked back toward the movie and couldn't shake the feeling they would do more then talk.

**4:39**

"Then she threw up everywhere." Mina said causing another eruption of laughter from her and Corey. Corey was laughing so hard he was crying, Mina was laughing to much her sides hurt.

"No wait that doesn't compare to comet day." Corey pointed out remembering that wacky day very clearly. Mina finally caught her breathe long enough to answer him.

"Oh yeah, I was in charge and she was my troll servant Gucky." Mina said between giggles. Corey had never laughed that hard before, not even his friends could make him laugh that much. Corey was still laughing when he noticed Mina's sudden sad expression. He ceased his laughter immediately concerned for Mina.

"What's wrong?" Corey asked. Mina just sighed holding back her tears. She'd always been Trina's servant, all so people would like her. She never told anyone how she felt about it. But somehow she knew she could trust Corey.

"I've always been Trina's lackey, I only get to make my own decisions on comet day. My life is like a prison." She didn't even realize she had begun to cry. Her emotions overloaded as she continued.

"Carrie doesn't even want me around anymore... she says I'm a waste of time and space." Mina couldn't stop the constant flow of tears. Corey had never seen any girl cry, Mina dealt with all this drama on a everyday basis. No wonder she's so depressed, this was probably the only real conversation she'd ever had.

"Trina's right. I'm ugly, stupid, worthless, and unwanted." Mina suddenly grew quiet when she felt arms around her in a tight embrace. Corey was hugging her, not knowing what to do she buried her head in his shoulder and cried her eyes out. Corey's mom did this with him whenever he was upset, Corey slowly began to rock left and right as Mina continued to cry in his arms.

***Back with the Party Transition***

**1:24**

Laney looked back at the closet still worried, they had a couple minutes left but her curiosity wouldn't leave her be. She grabbed the remote and paused the movie. "What gives Laney?" Carrie asked.

Laney needed an excuse and she already had the perfect one. "Times almost up, anyone got a camera?" Trina looked away from Nick and held up her phone. Quickly the girls surrounded the closet waiting for the timer to go off, Trina had her phone ready to snap a picture.

"I think I can see something." Laney said as she attempted to peep through the keyhole. But it was to dark to see anything.

**0:48**

Mina finally stopped crying and Corey stopped rocking her. She looked up at Corey and their eyes locked on one another. "Thanks Corey."

"No prob Mina, those things you said aren't true." Corey said, Mina didn't even realize she was squeezing him tighter like he'd vanish any second.

"Your smart, funny, and Trina needs you. She's hopeless without you around... and you are far better looking then she is." Corey explained. Mina's eyes were sparkling with passion, Corey couldn't look away and neither could Mina. Both weren't thinking when they began inching closer and closing their eyes. Their lips were inches away when the door was yanked open followed by two bright flashes.

"Whoa!" Corey and Mina said in unison quickly separating from each other. Getting to their feet, they noticed the bewildered faces on Trina, Laney, and Carrie. Mina and Corey's faces flushed a deep red. Man did they have some explaining to do.

()()()()()()()()

Keep reviewing folks things are only going to get better and more dramatic and romantic. What do Corey and Mina think of each other now after their almost kiss? Guess you'll have to wait and see, that's all for tonight folks. Stay awesome!


	3. Corey's Inspiration

"Why are you two hugging?" Trina asked as she starred in surprise at the picture. Carrie's jaw had dropped and Laney looked bewildered. Why would they possibly be hugging? Corey and Mina were sitting side by side on the couch with Trina, Laney, and Carrie in front of them wanting answers.

"I can explain Trina, you see..." Mina was about to confess the things she said about Trina and herself when Corey interrupted her.

"I said some emotional junk and started to tear up, Mina was just trying to calm me down." Corey explained, Mina looked at him to see him wink. She quickly nodded agreeing with his statement.

"What he said." Mina added hoping the girls would buy the lie. Trina shrugged since she already thought her brother was a big wuss anyway. Carrie chuckled hearing that Corey was crying. Laney however didn't quite believe Corey or Mina, something wasn't quite right here.

"Whateves, it's time for bed anyway." Trina said with a yawn, everyone else listened and got their sleeping bags out to get some rest. Corey got up and went to the closet to grab his black bag when he turned around and came face to face with Mina who had followed him. His cheeks turning red instantly with her being so close.

"Oh sorry Corey, just need my bag." Mina said pointing to the bag behind him. He reached behind him his eyes never leaving hers as he grabbed the blue bag. He handed it to Mina his cheeks getting hotter and redder with each passing second.

"Thanks for helping me by the way." She said sheepishly. He shook his head finally coming back to his senses. He scratched the back of his head suddenly nervous around Mina.

"It was no problem really, you deal with enough. It's the least I could do." Corey said trying to get his blush to go away, Mina smiled before turning to leave. When she was out of earshot he let out a long breathe of relief, what was happening to him?

***In the Morning Transition***

Corey was already in his garage trying to clear his thoughts, and man was he failing. Ever since last night he couldn't stop thinking of Mina and what almost happened between them. He was sitting on the stage tuning his guitar waiting for his band to show up.

"Maybe a tune will get my mind off her." He said as he started to play a few notes, soon he had his rhythm and began playing a soft serenade.

Meanwhile upstairs in Trina's room, Trina was going on and on about Nick Mallory again. Mina however had a certain blue haired guitar player stuck in her head. She had the window open listening to Corey's music as he played, it sounded so soothing. Without meaning to she sighed lovingly catching Mina's attention.

"You better not be sighing about Nick over there Mina!" Trina said with rage even thinking about Nick on Mina's thoughts. Mina didn't answer her so Trina marched over and slammed the window shut blocking off Corey's music.

"Why did you sigh so, lovey dovey!?" Trina asked expecting a very bad answer from her lackey. Mina couldn't admit it was Corey so of course she lied.

"Just wondering how great it'll be when you and Nick finally get together." Mina said slyly,Trina got hearts in her eyes as Mina sent her off to dreamland. Wrong, yes, but did Mina care, nope. Mina wished Trina hadn't closed the window she was really loving Corey's music. Truth be told she'd always liked his music, it was pretty cool. But she would never tell Trina something like that, she'd ruin her life.

***Lyrical Transition***

Laney, Kin, and Kon had arrived finally at Corey's house. Just as they reached to open the garage door they could hear him singing. Laney quickly pulled Kin away just before he could open it up, Laney shushed him and motioned for him to listen. They looked through the small windows to see Corey playing his guitars with blue hearts coming out of it instead of notes.

(Please no flame about the song, it's the first time I tried to write one)

Song Name: On My Mind

_I can't stop thinking of you, it's true._

_If only I could admit, all I need is you._

_The way your looks put me under._

_Or the way I crushed on no other._

_I just can't get you out of my head._

_Even in my dreams as I go to bed._

_Got me hooked like a fish at sea._

_Maybe soon, the whole world will see._

_Your always gonna be... on my mind._

_It's true, that must admit._

_It's you girl, that makes me tick._

_Even through day and night._

_Just let me take you out tonight._

_Your the one for me, can't you see?_

_We belong together for eternity._

_Your personality's one of a kind._

_Believe it girl, your my treasure to find._

_Your always gonna be... on my mind._

_Please girl, just give me a chance?_

_Your looks have me in a trance._

_I'll stay by your side through thick and thin._

_Through the hardships of life we'll always win._

_Even as I sing and rhyme._

_Your always gonna be on my mind._

_For the record you'll always know._

_I'll think of you as I play every show._

_So even as I sing and rhyme._

_Your always gonna be... on my mind. Always on my mind._

Corey finished his singing, quickly grabbing his notebook and writing down the lyrics. He wrote the title at the top in huge letters. He was proud, he finally managed to write his own song and without Trina's diary. Who knew Mina could be his inspiration? Just as he grabbed his guitar to sing it again, Laney opened the garage door.

"Oh hey Lanes ready for practice?" Corey asked casually as if nothing happened. Laney had her arms crossed along with Kin and Kon behind her. He didn't understand why they looked so upset, until Laney told him.

"Who were you singing about?" Laney asked. "And how did you write your own lyrics?" Kin added.

Corey went wide eyed thinking of Mina in a flash. She was inspiration, and because of that he wrote his own song. Before he began to explain he saw Mina and Trina walk by the sidewalk heading for town. He had his excuse.

"We have another gig that requires a love song, I already stole the lyrics from Trina's diary." Corey said sliding his note back behind to hide it. "And that gigs at the Peaceville Mall."

Kin, Kon, and Laney looked at Corey unable to tell if he was lying or not. Corey needed to add on to his lie to stay safe, he can't let anyone find out his little secret. So he added the perfect part to his lie.

"Besides I have no idea how to write my own song. You guys know that." Corey explained. The twins bought the explanation but Laney wasn't convinced. Corey looked nervous and shaken up, something was up here. And she was going to find out one way or another.

()()()()()()()()

I hope you all loved this chapter, sorry for the long update. It took forever to make good lyrics, to bad I couldn't use Trina's diary. I would've updated a lot sooner. Well either way I need five reviews before updating so please tell me your thoughts and stay awesome.


	4. Ready to Rock

So there Corey stood speechless as Mina and Trina walked by. Trina was on her cell phone talking to someone, Nick probably and Mina was behind her looking depressed. As they finally got out of sight Corey shook his head clear gaining his senses back.

"You okay there Core?" Laney asked. "Yeah, you seem a little distracted." Kin added to Laney's question. Corey had been lying all day and could already feel his cheeks turning red. Taking a slow breathe he answered naturally and smoothly.

"Of course just psyched about the gig, let me get my things I'll meet you guys there." Corey explained as he grabbed his guitar case. The band just shrugged and turned to leave, Laney looked back at Corey once more before leaving. Corey smiled as his garage door was closed.

"Now who would know what Mina likes?" Corey asked himself, he didn't think of anything at first. His sister wouldn't be able to help, she cared more about herself than Mina. The sound of a record scratch filled the room from nowhere when he realized the only person who would know anything personal about Mina.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the phone number of his sworn enemy, or in this case enemies.

***Secrecy Transition***

"Kin, Kon, hasn't Corey been acting strange lately?" Laney asked the twins. Kin and Kon exchanged looks thinking about Corey's earlier actions. He looked nervous, and he never got nervous at least not red faced, lost for words nervous.

"I've noticed." Kin said. "Maybe he's hiding something." Kon suggested. Kin laughed at his brothers remark, Corey wouldn't hide anything from them. Right?

"Core must be hiding something, but what?" Laney asked thinking of anything possible that could get Corey so nerve wrecked. Kin and Kon joined in the thinking but Kon's mind was a big blank. But Kin was curious for sure now, he'd have to keep a closer eye on Corey from this point on.

"You may be right, just keep your eyes peeled." Kin said. Laney looked back toward the garage thinking of any possibilities. She turned back to the front and just continued on her way toward the mall.

***Crazy Plan Transition***

"Why on Earth would I have any sane reason to help you with anything at all!? Your my sworn enemy!" Carried screamed making Corey's ears ring. He had Carries number mainly because when he was bored he liked to rub their victories in the Newman's faces.

"I would never ask you for anything, cut me some slack." Corey said trying to get the answers he needed but since Grojband beat the Newman's two days ago at a battle of the bands, they've been more hostile toward them.

"No help yourself Grojloser!" Carrie said as she was ready to hang up. "No please!? I'm begging here, I'm desperate." Corey said each word stinging his very soul. He was begging a Newman for help, he'd officially lost his mind.. How far was he willing to go to impress one girl?

"Desperate huh... how desperate?" Carrie asked with a devious tone. Corey knew for a fact this wasn't going to end well, but he'd never been so desperate about anything else in his life.

"Extremely desperate." He said in a monotone way. He could Carrie chuckle along with the other Newman's in the background. Oh great here it comes.

"Fine, but... say it." Carrie commanded. Corey knew what she meant, so with a heavy heart he sucked down his pride and prepared to say the most scarring thing he'd ever say.

"The Newman's are... better... than Grojband in every way... and I think... do I really have to say this part?" Corey asked not wanting to say this last part.

"Yes, now say it." Carrie said. Corey rolled his eyes and said the last part, every word shredding the roof of his mouth.

"And I think Carrie Beff... is the most... talented... gifted... and beautiful female singer in the entire world. There happy?" He asked. He could hear the entire band laughing their heads off. Like he hadn't been through enough, he couldn't help but wonder if one girl was worth this. Sadly he had to say Mina was worth this humiliation.

"Okay so what do you need help with?" Carrie asked in a more serious, gossipy tone. Corey didn't think this through, he'd have to admit his secret.

"Don't tell anyone, but I think I'm in love." Corey said. This comment was followed by a feminine screaming, and high pitched to. After their screaming stopped he could tell by Carrie's tones he was excited.

"Whose the girl?" Carrie asked. Corey imagined Carrie reaction and decided he'd have fun with this. He put the phone on speaker and plugged it into his amp so hear the reaction full blast. He placed his phone on the stage, mustered up his courage and said the name.

"It's Mina." Corey said.

He suddenly heard glass shattering, bass strings snap one by one, a high pitched cymbal note, and Carrie's gasp. He could even hear her jaw hit the ground. Well that nearly made up for his earlier actions... almost.

"My sister!?" Carrie asked for confirmation. Corey just chuckled and unplugged his phone and turned off speaker. "Yes, I just want to know what kind of music she likes."

Carrie sighed on the other end and things got silent. Corey waited when Carrie finally answered back. "Country, she loves the stuff."

"Thanks Carrie, oh and this conversation never happened?" Corey said making things clear. "Sure, never happened oh and she said something about going to a restaurant called Rosetti at the mall."

With that said Carrie hung up. Corey hung up the phone with a content sigh. He'd done the unthinkable, he asked a Newman for help. But he had to hurry to the mall and catch up with his band. And more importantly Mina, but he didn't have enough time to write lyrics so of course he'd have to use the usual source. He grabbed his guitar and took off quickly.

***Play That Fiddle Transition***

Corey finally skidded to a stop in front of the mall where Laney, Kin, and Kon sat waiting. He was out of breathe since he had just ran the whole way here.

"What took so long Core?" Laney asked. She looked back at Kin who nodded showing he noticed how long it took Corey to get here.

"Had to replace some guitar strings, no biggie." Corey said hoping they'd buy his excuse. He walked past them and entered the mall. The place was huge four floors full of shops, this might take awhile to if he was going to find Mina. Alone he couldn't find her but he had a band.

"Who knows where Rosetti is?" Corey asked turning toward his band. The band exchanged looks unsure of why Corey would book a gig at such a fancy restaurant.

"Fourth floor." Kin said. "We've been there a couple times." Kon added to his brothers answer.

Corey looked all the way up to the top knowing Mina was up there. With determination and confidence Corey started the walk to the fourth floor. His band just followed him, but Laney and Kin were still getting suspicious about Corey's attitude.

"Rosetti, is he serious?" Laney whispered to Kin. "Corey couldn't have gotten us a gig there, you have to have a reservation and that takes months to pull off."

The curious duo had their proof, Corey had lied about this gig. But why would he want to go to Rosetti's, it just didn't add up. Laney and Kin just followed closely thinking of any possible reason Corey would lie about a gig.

()()()()()()()()

Next chapter will have music guaranteed. I hope you loved it and sorry about the long update I've getting ready to move. So anyway Kin and Laney seem to be catching on to Corey's secret. But are they going to get proof or will Corey escape scotch free? I need ten reviews before updating so please tell me your thoughts and stay awesome!


	5. Corey's Hillbilly Bone

In Rosetti Trina sat across from Nick Mallory starring lovingly at him while Mina stood behind her bored as ever. They're were several tables and it took forever for Trina reserve her and Nick a spot. Mina obviously had to stand here and listen to this, but we all knew who was on her mind still. Without warning Mina's cellphone began to ring catching all three of them off guard.

"Mina!" Trina cried angrily. "So, sorry Trina." Mina muttered as she quickly answered her phone and walked off so she was out of earshot.

"Hello." Mina answered. "Hey sis." It was Carrie, Carrie never called her so what could possibly change that? She could also hear the sound of something being built in the background.

"Do you need something Carrie?" Mina asked sincerely thinking her sister just needed money from her again like always but man was she wrong. She couldn't see it but Carrie had the most devious smile.

"Nope, but man do I have something to tell you." Carrie began to explained in a hushed whisper the news. Mina listened closely when her eyes widened and her cheeks were red from blushing. Best news ever.

***Cowboy Transition***

Corey finally came out of the clothing wearing a country outfit. Took awhile but he convinced his band to dress up for the occasion. He was fixing his hat as Laney decided to ask questions.

"I thought you said this was a romance gig?" Laney pointed out but Corey, slick as he was, already had a lie ready to go. "Country can be romantic to, country music will give Grojband major cred."

Laney shrugged and agreed with Corey's logic, he seemed less nervous now. Like a burst of confidence he looked ready to play his heart out. Kin was fixing his country outfit as well as Corey finally got his hat right. He was wearing the same outfit he had shown Grojband when they were trying to play kids birthday parties.

"Good thing Rosetti is right next to us huh?" Kon pointed out to the band. Corey was confused mainly because he hadn't noticed it there. And by the looks of Laney and Kin they hadn't noticed either.

"How did we miss that?" Kin asked in utter confusion. "Don't know but let's go we got a gig to rock." Corey proclaimed motioning for his band to follow him. As they entered the restaurant Laney and Kin both exchanged looks before nodding, they turned their gaze to Corey to watch his every move closely.

"May I help you sir?"

Corey and the rest of Grojband were stopped in their tracks as a waiter stepped in front of them looking rather displeased. Corey knew Trina was here so he had this planned out.

"Yes, we're looking for Trina Riffin." Corey said smoothly. The waiter opened a small pocket book and flipped through the pages. He pointed to a certain name and looked back at Grojband.

"Right that way sir, enjoy your meal." The waiter said with a small bow before leaving the group there. Corey smiled and found Trina and Mina right behind her looking bored. But he could see that she was blushing, he thought of Nick and suddenly felt a little upset.

"Now what Core?" Laney's question snapped Corey out of his thoughts and back to reality. "Get set up over there, and wait till you hear my guitar."

Corey had asked them to get their instruments set up under tables. They nodded by Laney and Kin watched Corey as he turned and ran toward Trina's table. Now the show would truly begin.

***Corey's Got a Plan Transition***

"Isn't this so romantic Nick?" Trina asked lovingly but Nick's answer was more then unexpected.

"Nick is finding himself very bored." Nick muttered his head propped up on his elbow. Trina was not liking this, her date was not going as planned.

"Mina fix this?" Trina whispered pulling Mina down so Nick wouldn't hear them. Usually Mina was obedient but she didn't see anyway to fix this problem.

"I don't know how." Mina answered sheepishly. Trina's face got red and she began to grind her teeth meaning she was enraged big time. Just as Trina opened her mouth to command her a lemon creme pie smacked her right in the face knocking her out of her seat. Mina barely held in her laugh but Nick was chuckling seeing Trina sit up and wipe the mess form her face. Then she saw the pie thrower, her annoying little brother Corey with a sly grin.

"Sorry sis, I mistook you for a big red target." Corey mocked beginning to increase Trina's rage. Nick was now laughing now causing Trina's rage to fly even farther. Corey grabbed another pie taking aim for another shot. Mina was surprised not by Corey's actions but by what he was wearing. If she was attracted to him before his western outfit sure got her attention.

"Nick Mallory is entertained." Nick said still laughing in his cool tone. Just as Trina opened her mouth to prove it wasn't funny another pie smacked her face. Just as she wiped it off again another and another smacked her face, Corey covered his eyes with his freehand and threw the third. The third knocked her backwards on her rear and the steam coming form her head was visible to all.

"Bullseye!" Corey proclaimed with a fake western accent. "Sorry to ruin your date Trina, but let's face it. Nick will never love you!"

That was the last straw, as she screamed Corey's name in pure rage she took off into the air. Mina took cover under the table as pillars of fire began to erupt around them. With her rage at it's boiling point her diary and pen came to her. She began to write her feelings out using the flames of pure hatred and anger. Trina finally wrote the last words and calmed down, falling face first to the table.

"Country time!" Corey said to himself as he quickly jumped onto one of the tables where a couple was eating. He pulled his guitar out and played the first note. Without warning Laney, Kin, and Kon appeared under the tables around Corey. Laney to his right, Kin to his left, and Kon behind him.

Song: Hillbilly Bone by Blake Shelton feat Trace Adkins

Corey: "Here we go!"

Kon: "Yeah."

Kin: "Hahahaha."

Corey: "Oh man you got to watch where your steppin around here. Yeah I got a friend in New York City, he's never heard of conway twitty. Don't know nothin bout grits and greens, never been beside the queens. But he flew down here on a business trip, I took him honky tonkin and that was it. He took to it like a pig to mud, like a cow to cud. We all got a hillbilly bone down deep inside, no matter where ya from ya just can't hide. And when the band starts playin and the fiddle saws, you can't help but hollerin."

Entire Band: "Yeehaw!"

Corey: "When you see them pretty little country queens, man you gotta admit that is in them genes. Ain't nothin wrong, just getting on, your hillbilly bone, bo bone, bo bone, bone!"

Corey locked eyes with Mina and winked causing her to blush a deep red. Kin and Laney noticed as well. Corey without warning pulled out a fiddle and began to play that instead.

Kin and Laney: "Listen to this."

Corey: "Now you ain't gotta be born out in the sticks with a f150 and a thirty yard six. Or have a bubba in the family tree to get on down with me. Yeah bubba all you need is an open mind and if it fires you up you gotta let it shine. When it feels so right that it can't be wrong, come on, come on, come on you ain't alone... you ain't alone."

Kin and Laney: "We all got a hillbilly bone down deep inside, no matter where ya from ya just can't hide. And when the band starts playin and the fiddle saws, you can't help but hollerin."

Corey: "Yeehaw! When you see them pretty little country queens, man you gotta admit that is in them genes. Ain't nothin wrong just getting on, your hillbilly bone, bo bone, bo bone, bone!"

Corey suddenly jumped from his table to one in front of Mina, looking at her as he played the solo. The entire building was now into the music and singing along. Mina was blushing like crazy and knew at this point she was in love with Corey.

Corey: "Come on yall."

Entire Restaurant: "We all got a hillbilly bone down deep inside, no matter where ya from ya just can't hide. And when the band starts playin and the fiddle saws you can't help but hollerin... Yeehaw!"

Corey: "When you see them pretty little country queens, man you gotta admit that is in them genes. Ain't nothing wrong just getting on your hillbilly bone, bo bone, bo bone, bone."

Entire Band and Restaurant: "Hillbilly bone, bo bone, bo bone, bone! Hillbilly bone, bo bone, bo bone, bone! Hillbilly bone, bo bone, bo bone, bone!"

()()()()()()()()

The entire place bursts into applause for Grojband while Corey kept his eyes on Mina. Laney and Kin had their proof and man was Laney furious. Mina began to go over to Corey to tell him but Trina grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Let's go Mina! I have to plan my revenge!" Trina bellowed mad as ever that her little brother ruined another date. Mina sighed and just waved goodbye to Corey with a shy smile. He smiled back and waved to knowing his sisters antics. He turned around to address his band but instead saw Laney and Kin starring at him with disappointment.

"Core you have some explaining to do." Laney said with venom clear in her voice. Kin nodded and without warning Kon grabbed Corey from behind in a crushing bear hug.

"Guys what's this about?" Corey asked trying to act innocent but he already knew he was in trouble. Kon turned to leave with Laney and Kin following close behind.

"You'll see when we get back to the garage." Kin said as they exited the restaurant. Corey sighed thinking of any way o get out of this and he didn't have any idea. But he impressed Mina and that was a success... let's just hope it doesn't come back at him in a bad way.

()()()()()()()()

Corey's so sweet but the stories not over yet, far from it in fact. There's still the Rock Fest, what could Corey be planning on that day? Guess you'll have to find out, five reviews and I'll update. So tell me your thoughts and stay awesome!


	6. The Truth

"We have a huuuuuge problem!" Daxter screams shaking the camera. I pull Daxter away from the camera hoping he calms down but he's still panicked and ready for a fight.

"You see SOPA is back and if it gets passed then we can kiss fanfiction goodbye. Of course a huge group is already forming on fanfiction to stand against this monstrosity." Daxter jumps behind me out of sight and reappears quickly with the Peace Maker in hand. With a devious smile he plops it into my hands.

"I've joined to save fanfiction and all it's great authors and it's stories." I cock the Peace Maker with a devious smirk and look at Daxter.

"Spread the word, you want to know more about SOPA look it up. I was informed last week and I'm furious." Daxter without warning pulls up his pants and pulls the camera to his face again.

"Enjoy the show folks while Chris and I make a few... calls."

()()()()()()()()

Corey was dragged into the garage and was currently tied to a customized electric chair that Kin built. Not a lethal one but one that would deliver a small shock if Corey lied. He had on a small helmet and his wrists were tied down to the arms of the chair. Corey sighed knowing this was beyond bad, but he would stay strong... or at least try.

"Don't you think this is a bit much?" Laney asked as Kin connected the wires so that the shock would be applied when Corey lied. He just finished connecting the last wire as he stood up and faced Laney.

"It's the only way we'll know he's telling the truth." Kin insisted. Laney sighed and looked back at Corey, she felt her heart braking just thinking of what he was hiding. She prayed she was wrong for once in her life, please let Corey still be oblivious as ever.

"I'm not hiding anything guys, your my best friends. Why would I hide anything from you?" Corey insisted hoping they'd believe him and let him go. But tough luck on that one as Kin switched the machine on.

"Don't know, but we're about to find out." Kin said looking at the computer screen next to Corey's chair. Kon suddenly came down the stairs holding a small blue book with a white skull on the front, Grojband's symbol meaning only one thing.

"My diary!? Guys you don't need to read my diary!" Corey said a little to loudly letting the panic be seen in his expression. Laney was fighting back her emotions because she couldn't stand to watch this. She hoped he would tell the truth and come out unharmed.

"Here it is Kin." Kon said handing Kin the diary. Kin looked at Corey fixing his glasses in the process. "Here's the deal, you tell us the truth and we won't look in your diary for the truth."

Corey knowing he was in trouble nodded with a long sigh. Laney could hear his hope and arrogance leave him as he let out that single breathe. Kin went back to the screen and pressed "enter" starting the test.

"Do you trust Laney, Kon, and me?"

"Yes."

No shock, Kin smiled. So far so good. "Are you hiding something from us?"

Corey hesitated before taking a deep breathe and answering. "No." His answer was quickly followed by a small scream as the chair shocked the daylights out of him. Laney, Kin, and Kon gasped even though they knew this as a fact. Kin tossed the diary to Laney so she could read a page. She chose the page two nights ago where Corey had asked Trina to take them all to Rockfest.

"It's me again, tonight was fine but it stinks that Trina said no about Rock Fest. I wonder every night why she changed so suddenly, she used to be the sweetest person ever. Have no idea where that went down the drain, but hey I can always book another gig. Not to mention at practice..."

Laney lost the words to continue but as she looked at Corey she could see the blush appearing on his face already. Kin and Kon motioned for her to continue and with a heavy heart she did.

"Not to mention at practice Lanes looked better than ever, I still can't believe Kin and Kon think she's a guy. Maybe one day Ill work up the courage to ask her out." Laney finished and slammed the book closed to lock eyes with Corey.

Was she the reason for his odd behavior? Kin and Kon however were dumbstruck learning that Laney was actually a girl.

"Awkward..." Kon whispered but Kin cleared his throat to ask but he saw the look on Laney's face. She was surprised, he could see it plain as day.

"We'll leave you two alone." Kin said as he grabbed his brothers hand and led him out of the garage so Laney and Corey could talk. Corey refused to look at Laney mainly because of what he was feeling... and it wasn't for her. But she didn't know that, and he had no clue how to explain that to her.

***Emotional Transition***

"Like what do you have to say for yourself? I saw you do nothing!" Trina screamed absolutely furious with her lackey's lack of assistance. But Mina was ignoring everything Trina said because she knew for the first time ever she was in love.

"Mina!" Trina screamed snapping Mina out of her thoughts finally. She was sitting on the edge of Trina's bed as the angered teen paced around the room.

"And why was your face like red and stuff?" Trina asked making sure Mina heard that question. Luckily for Mina Trina was dimwitted when it came to reading others expression. Mina had been swooned by Corey's song and outfit, she could tell it was just for her. Knowing this made her blush because she had never had such attention in her life.

"I was... mad... that they ruined your date... yeah that's it." Mina said hoping Trina would by the lie. Trina bent closer her face inches from Mina's, their eyes locked on each other when Trina smiled evilly.

"Don't lie to me Mina." Trina warned with venom in her tone. Mina leaned back in fear knowing what Trina was assuming. That she was admiring Nick, so it was lie about Nick or tell the truth about Corey, either way Trina would be furious. Mina was like a trapped piece in a chess game, checkmate with no escape.

"You were looking at Nick again weren't you!?" Trina screamed pushing Mina full force. The force knocked Mina to the other side of the bed where she hit the floor with a thud. Trina walked around as Mina forced herself to her feet, she could take this.

"It doesn't matter anyway, why would he choose you over me anyway?" Trina said mockingly. Mina was used to the put down, she took them for years. This was nothing new to her. Until Trina triggered something she hadn't meant to.

"Besides my loser brother, what a talentless deadbeat." Trina said turning toward her closet to go through her clothes. Mina hearing the insult toward Corey made her feel odd, she felt angry.

"Not to mention his useless annoying friends, like so unhip. Either way Corey is worthless, I wish he wasn't born for a matter of fact. I can't stand the little nuisance and..."

Trina was cut off as the door to her closet was suddenly slammed closed. Trina turned to see Mina glaring at her with pure hatred. Mina entire body was stiff with anger, and her breathing had become heavy. Trina starred at Mina warning her to stop, she went to open the closet again but Mina pushed it close refusing to allow it. Trina looked at Mina now getting irritated with her lackey's defiance.

"Seriously stop!" Trina went to open it again but instead of closing the door Mina shoved Trina back away from it. Trina's eyes widened realizing Mina had got physical with her. She couldn't believe it, Mina was glaring at Trina refusing to give this time.

"Don't talk about Corey like that!" Mina screamed but regretted soon after when she saw Trina's eyes widen in surprise. In her mind Trina pieced together the pieces of the puzzle and finally came to her conclusion.

"Mins your a genius!" Trina proclaimed in a giddy tone. Mina tilted her head in confusion as the anger just up and left her body.

"Wh... what?"

"If my stupid brother is like lovesick over you then he won't like care for his band anymore." Trina explained, Mina was both relieved and afraid at this point. Relieved because Trina hadn't discovered she liked Corey back, more then she ever thought imaginable. And afraid because of Trina's so called plan, there was no telling what she would come up with.

"I'm in, now here's what what you need to do." Trina pulled Mina to her and began whispering in her ear. Mina's eyes widened in shock as Trina continued to explain. Only Trina could come up with something this evil.

***Truth Hurts Transition***

Corey and Laney locked eyes for who knows how long, trying to read each other for secrets and hidden emotions. But for the first time ever she couldn't read him.

"How long Core?" Laney asked barely able to speak clearly. Corey turned his gaze away refusing to look at Laney. But he took a deep breathe and finally answered.

"Since we've met."

"Did you love me?"

"Yes."

Laney hesitates. "Do you still love me?"

Corey bit his lip unsure of how to answer that question. He had known Laney since they were little kids and now she knew he had a crush on her. But how would he explain Mina, it's not so simple but he was sure of one thing. He cared for Laney... but he was in love with Mina.

"Lanes the truth is I care about you but..." Corey didn't continue but he could see the tears forming in Laney's eyes. He knew the truth would hurt, but he couldn't continue and hurt her farther. He had no idea though that Laney already knew who it was, she wiped away her tears drying her eyes.

"It's Mina... isn't it?" Corey's eyes widened at the name. Before he could saw anything she continued. "I know it's her, I wasn't sure until the song today. The way you looked at her said it all."

"Lanes no, I always cared for you no doubt. I never thought you'd return it." Corey explained as fresh tears began to form. And the chair hadn't shocked him so she knew he was telling the truth. Laney walked over and untied Corey, he sat up and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks for being honest Core." Laney suddenly hugged him refusing to let go. Corey getting over the surprise hugged her back.

"I'll always be here Lanes, no matter what." Corey said. They broke their hug and looked at each other. Suddenly the garage door opened and Kin and Kon walked in.

"Are we interrupting something?" Kin asked unsure if they were or not. Corey and Laney just chuckled nervously, Corey however had a plan forming in his mind already. But first he would have to admit his feelings for Mina.

"Okay Grojbandians gather round, I've got a crazy plan that just might work."

()()()()()()()()

"A great chapter am I right guys? Five more reviews and I'll update, now for SOPA. Daxter are they here yet!?" I ask. Daxter jumps onto my shoulder and props himself up on my head with a sly smirk.

"See for yourself." He says pointing behind me. Behind me stands the entire Playstation Allstars Battle Royale roster. Kratos, Sweet Tooth, Big Daddy, Sackboy, Jak, Ratchet and Clank, Toro, Heihachi, Dante, Nariko, Colonel Radec, Sir Daniel Fortesque, Spike, Parappa the Rapper, Zeus, Isacc Clark, Sly Cooper, Nathan Drake, Cole, Raiden, Evil Cole, Fat Princess, Emmett Graves, and Kat stnding strong ready for a fight.

"That's what I call the reinforcements. Join the fight, stand against SOPA, protect Fanfiction." The group behind me cheers as well.

"Say awesome folks!" Daxter says closing the show.


	7. Misunderstanding

"Hey everyone I'm back and ready to roll, the unlikely hero Chris Nest!" I say just as Daxter jumps onto my shoulder and punches the side of my head playfully.

"And of course Daxter to." I add quickly with a nervous smile. "And Chris is a hero considering the fact SOPA is finally gone or so we here form one of our many, many, many fan girls."

I look at Daxter wondering if he really meant that, I had never considered myself anything like a hero. Seriously I don't consider myself a hero to anyone or anything. That's simply the truth.

"I don't know bout that Dax, I wasn't in charge of anything. I just helped. But I know you all are loving this story am I right?" I ask and get a excited applause from the fans in the stands.

"Also there will be a poll to decide Chris's new nickname!" Daxter adds after his earlier arrogant comment about me.

"Enjoy the show folks."

()()()()()()()()

"Like hurry up Corey!" Trina called to her younger brother, she was waiting by her car tapping her foot and her arms crossed. Corey was still upstairs fixing his outfit and his hair, tonight he would go on without his orange beanie. Laney, Kin, and Kon waited in the backseat as well whispering to each other about Corey's plan for the Rock Fest.

"Okay, you can do this... I can do this." Corey said to himself in the mirror trying to pep talk himself for tonight. For the first time ever he was beyond nervous. He was finally going to ask Mina out on a date, he'd never felt so nervous before. His nerves were wrecked for sure and he wasn't sure he was thinking clearly but he knew one thing. She was worth the world to him.

"Coming sis!" He called as he ran out of the bathroom and toward the stairs leading to the garage. However just as he opened the door his voice vanished and his heart went wild. There by the car fixing her outfit was Mina and she looked absolutely stunning.

Her outfit was a tight small sea blue tank top that stopped at her bellybutton, it had the Grojband symbol on the front but the skull had a orange flower as well. She was also wearing a worn blue jean shorts that showed off her legs and black sneakers with sea blue highlights. Lastly she let her hair down letting it fall to the middle of her back, some hanging over her right shoulder.

"Oh hey little bro, you like coming or what?" Trina asked deviously. Corey shook his head clearing his thoughts as he approached the car. Mina didn't say anything but as he entered he caught her winking at him. Now his cheeks had been lit like a roaring fire.

"This is gonna be a long ride." Corey muttered as he settled in next to Laney. She snuck a peek at him and sighed sadly knowing as a friend to comfort him.

"It's okay Core, she's trying to impress you that's all." Laney assured him it was fine. He took a deep breathe and agreed with her but his mind was flooded with thoughts of Mina. The entire ride there.

***Mina's Thoughts Transition***

Mina's P.O.V.

Corey looks handsome tonight like he always does, he doesn't have his beanie on so I finally get to see his hair. I never thought he could look so great, he looks happy, wild, and free. I wish I could be that way, especially tonight. I look over at Trina who was the sickest of pleased smiles, it makes my stomach flip.

"Trina I'm not sure about this." I mutter low enough so Corey can't hear me. Trina looks over at me her smile refusing to leave. I hate being her lackey, she makes me sick how she treats others. Especially Corey, how could you treat your own family like that?

"Your doing great Mins, like seal the deal at the show. Then Grojband will be totally ruined." Trina said this with a giddy tone making me feel angry with her. That day in her room I wanted to lash out at her but I knew the consequences so I backed down as usual. I'm trying to find away around this plan but no matter what I'll either ruin my life or... I lose Corey.

I know Trina's excited and I vowed to save Corey's show and confess my feelings for him. I can honestly say that I'm in love with Corey. Head over heels in love, the kind of love that's comforting and never fades. The love I craved for years and finally found it. Over a party game, seven minutes in heaven. If only it was longer we would've kissed... oh how I wish we had.

"Hey Mins you okay?" Trina asks and she almost sounds sincere but I know she cares only about ruining her brother. I look at her and give her my sweetest fake smile.

"Of course, I can't wait." I say with a fake giddy tone. Trina giggles and averts her eyes back to the road. I look back out the window and smile to myself. I planned to follow a plan already... but it wasn't Trina's. My plan was to ruin hers and win the heart of the boy I love.

***At the Fest Transition***

Corey and the gang hopped out of the car Laney still trying to keep Corey from ruining their surprise. She had no clue Mina would have such an affect on him. She actually had to hold in her urge to laugh. Mina and Trina are both out of sight and earshot heading toward the stage the concert is at.

"Just take it easy Core." Laney said trying to calm him down. He took a few more deep breaths and finally felt his heart begin to calm down.

"Thanks Lanes, I needed that." Corey said as his nerves finally began to steady themselves. Laney nodded saying it wasn't a big deal. He thanked her again before calling Kin and Kon over to discuss the plan.

"You all remember what to do right?" Corey asked as they huddled up. "Of course we do Corey, just make sure she's in the front row." Kin answers.

"We're on it Corey." Kon adds to his brothers statement. With that said Kin and Kon run off to sent things up while Laney stays with Corey. She rubs her arms nervously not really wanting to confront Corey about this, he was her childhood friend since they were only three. She needed to tell him how she felt about the whole "Mina" thing.

"Core, we need to talk." Laney says barely above a whisper but he hears and turns around to face her. He can see the concern in her expression and knows what this is about. He knew after the whole lie detector thing that this talk would come up at some point.

"I know you have feelings for Mina... and honestly I'm okay with that." Laney says but before Corey can say anything she continues.

"I'll come right out and say it... Corey I love you." Laney says finally looking into his eyes and she sees the foreign emotion in his eyes. But it's different.

"Lanes, your like a sister to me. Not like Trina that's for sure but like a true sister that always has my back and supports me with whatever crazy planned I've cooked up." Corey can see tears forming in Laney's eyes and a small smile forms in her expression. He smiles as he continues.

"I love you to Lanes... as family." Corey can't continue as Laney tackles him with a hug, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He's still standing and returns the hug with a small smile.

"That's great to hear Corey." Laney says as she pulls away from the hug and playfully punches him in the arm. "Now let's go get your dream girl."

***Misunderstanding Transition***

Mina felt her heart brake into a million pieces, why? Because Trina just told her about Corey saying he loves Laney instead of her. Trina thought this would ruin her plan but instead she had something worse cooked up. Mina loved Corey, so what happens when she wants to get revenge?

"I just can't believe he would... I don't get it." Mina says between sobs, Trina just watches with amusement just itching to use Mina's anger against her younger brother. She didn't know Mina cared but she didn't care. Neither of them deserved love as far as she was concerned and she planned to keep it that way.

"I know right, you should like get revenge on him. Then you'll totally feel like better and junk." Trina says in a fake concerned tone. Mina wipes away her tears and she feels her anger growing. She wants to brake his heart to, like he shattered hers. She pulled out her cellphone and opened it.

"Your right, there's only one way to do this." Mina scrolls down to the one number that can ruin Corey's gig and embarrass him as well. Fresh tears stain her cheeks as she clicks on the number and brings it to her ear. It rings and rings and then someone answers.

"Hey big sis, what's up?" Carrie asks over the phone. Mina explains everything to Carrie from how she fell in love with Corey to this very moment where her heart was shattered. She could hear Carries band giving their own opinions as she finishes her tale. A long moment of silence comes after she's done, then Carrie says the one thing that plays right into Trina's manipulative hands.

"We'll be right over big sis, stay strong." Carrie says and then hangs up. Mina closes the cellphone and tucks it away in her pocket. She looks over at Trina who fakes a sad expression and nods. Mina turns to leave to head for the stage... Trina however smiles evilly and cackles to herself awaiting the sweet moment her brother finally fails.

()()()()()()()()

"How bout that folks, the drama just got intense and could Trina get any eviler?" Daxter jumps onto my shoulder and leans on my head.

"Oh boy drama, because everyone just loves drama in their lives. Yeah, real smart Chris." Daxter leans back with his arms crossed and rolling his eyes. I chuckle nervously.

"It's entertaining for the crowd." I say back. Daxter grins like he about to laugh. "Entertaining, you call us getting shot at, you having girlfriend issues, and me being in not one, not two, but five deadly adventures entertaining!?"

I smile slyly. "Pretty much."

Daxter's jaw drops and he throws his hands into the air giving up. Then he facepalms with a long sigh."You've got problems... don't ya?" He asks, I smile and shrug. "Yeah ones sitting on my shoulder."

"Excuse me!?"

"Oh look we're outta time darn the luck, see ya next time and I need five reviews before updating. Stay awesome!" Daxter suddenly begins pulling on my hair.

"I dare you to say that again!"

"Get off!"


	8. Apologies

"We're back and I'm glad to announce that you all voted that my nickname should, Dax drumroll please?" I ask. Daxter in the background plays a small drum adding to the announcement.

"The One Man Rebellion! Because of the battle with SOPA to protect all you fellow authors and readers." Daxter jumps onto my shoulder and leans on my head.

"Got that right, no punks messing with my fans." Daxter says.

"Don't you mean "our" fans?" I ask, Daxter rubs his chin pretending to think about it. Then with a smile he simply says.

"Nope." I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Anyway, enjoy the show folks."

()()()()()()()()

**Nick Mallory's P.O.V.**

Nick Mallory had seen and heard it all. What Trina had planned, the evil teenager planned to use Mina's feelings for Corey as a weapon. Truly diabolical, but Nick will assist Corey and ruin Trina Riffin's plan. Nick guessed that Mina had feelings for Corey Riffin and tried to set them up as well. Sadly Nick Mallory failed because of Trina Riffin's "freak outs" as Corey calls them.

Nick Mallory is almost there, nearing closer to the stage and to saving Corey Riffin and Mina Beff's relationship. Nick can see Corey now tuning his guitar on the stage, Nick Mallory must hurry. Or it will be to late.

"Oh hey Nick, here to see the show?" Corey asked Nick Mallory as he walked onto the stage. Nick Mallory and Corey Riffin were behind the curtain so no one could see them or hear what Nick Mallory would say.

"Nick has something urgent to tell you Corey Riffin. It involves Mina Beff." Nick can see the assumption in Corey's eyes, Nick can see that Corey is enraged. Nick being most handsome in Peaceville he couldn't blame Corey Riffin for this assumption.

"Don't even think about it Nick!" Corey grabbed the front of Nick Mallory's shirt and locked eyes with Nick Mallory. "I won't let you get between Mina and me."

Nick Mallory knows this feeling of jeaoulsy, once when Nick Mallory had liked Trina Riffin. That was before Nick discovered Trina Riffin's true nature. Now Corey needs help and Nick Mallory will gladly be that help.

"Nick does not wish to steal Mina but to assist you." Nick Mallory explains. Corey finally calms down and releases Nick Mallory's shirt. Now Nick must explain what he heard and the horrid plan he witnessed.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Corey couldn't believe what he had just been told, Mina saw his confrontation with Laney and misunderstood what he meant. Now his older sister planned to use that to ruin him. And he knew that if she succeeded, it would be the end of Grojband. He couldn't lose her and his friends, he ignored his sisters plans but this was crossing the line.

"Thanks for the info Nick." Was all Corey could say, his mind overflowing with how overwhelmed Trina's plan was if she succeeded. Laney, Kin, and Kon were behind Corey shocked just as much as he was.

"Core you have a plan right?" Laney asked.

"Come on Corey, if anyone can find a way out of this it's you." Kin added.

"You can't let Trina win, not when there's so much on the line." Kon added as well to encourage the band leader.

Corey was surprisingly clueless with what to do unless he tapped into that hidden side of himself. The side that could beat Trina, he would let loose his emotions that Trina used to write lyrics when she went diary. Corey simply had to be more evil then Trina, at least for tonight. A sadistic, arrogant smirk found it's way into Corey's expression.

"Nick is wondering what Corey is thinking." Nick said but Corey chuckled and cracked his knuckles ready to explain his plan. Laney could see the hate in Corey's eyes, the emotion he always kept locked away. Now unleashed for all to see, Trina was about to meet her match.

"I have a crazy plan that just might work." Corey walked over to the curtain and peeked out to see Trina talking on her cellphone.

"She wants to break my heart..." Corey turns around and faces his band. "Then we're going to shatter hers. Gather round Grojbandians!"

Everyone gathered around Corey as he explained his carefully thought out plan. The plan that would ruin Trina's image, popularity, and self esteem. When Corey was finished and confirmed they understood what to do the host began to speak. And Corey didn't like what he heard.

"I give you our just booked opening act... The Newmans!" The host stepped aside as Carrie and her band stepped up onto the stage. The curtains opened up revealing Grojabnd for all to see, Corey locked eyes with Carrie and knew she was ticked off. Trina must have gotten Mina to tell her somehow. Corey knew this wasn't going to be good but he was determined to stand strong.

"Listen everyone it's great to be here but I've got something to say." Carrie said into the mic, and Corey prepared for the worst.

"This boy Corey Riffin tricked my sister and tonight... he broke her heart with no remorse!" All eyes were on Corey as the boos came in a giant wave. Corey cringed at the very sound.

"And for another girl, and not just another girl but the red head of his band!" Carrie continued and Corey was pretty sure everyone here hated him now. The boos were echoing everywhere traveling with the wind for others to hear. Corey sighed and took all the verbal abuse.

"Let's teach this manipulator the truth!" Carrie cried as she strummed her guitar starting the song. Her band followed and played in perfect sync with their band leader.

_**Song: Love Hurts by Nazareth **_

"_Love hurts, love scars, love wounds, and mars. Any heart, not tough, or strong enough, to take a lot of pain. Take a lot of pain. Love is like a cloud, holds a lot of rain. Love hurts, ooh ooh love hurts."_

"_I'm young, I know but even so. I know a thing, or two. I learned from you. I really learned a lot, really learned a lot. Love is like a flame. It burns you when it's hot. Love hurts, ooh ooh love hurts."_

"_Some fools think of happiness, blissfulness, togetherness. Some fools fool themselves I guess. They're not foolin me. I know it isn't true, I know it isn't true. Love is just a lie, made to make you blue. Love hurts, ooh ooh love hurts."_

_Every word made Corey's heart move, the pain inside was nearly overwhelming. His sister caused this and he was for the first time in his life furious. He wanted to make Trina pay for what she had done, and nothing was going to stop him. He fought back tears as Carrie sang the last lyrics._

"_I know it isn't true, I know it isn't true. Love is just a lie, made to make you blue. Love hurts, ooh ooh love hurts. Ooh ooh love hurts. Ooh ooh..." Carrie finished the song._

_**End of Song**_

The crowd erupted to applause and boos toward Corey and his band. Carrie looked back at Corey with a arrogant smirk knowing she had taught him a lesson. Or so she thought, Corey knew Trina had set him up and tricked Mina and Carrie. He would get back at her and he'll prove it right. Corey looked back at his band and could tell their nerves were shot.

"What do we do now Core?" Laney asked, her voice nearly breaking. Corey looked back at the crowd and sucked down his fear. He walked over to the mic as the Newmans moved out of the way. The crowd went silent to hear what they thought was a "manipulating cheater" speak.

"My name is Corey Riffin, and... and I've got something to say." Corey scanned the now silent crowd and found Mina in the back watching him with intensity.

"I never meant to brake Mina's heart, my friend Laney had a huge crush on me. I was telling her I loved her as family, but that I was in love with someone else." Corey heard the collected awe's from the crowd, mainly females. He continued looking at Mina with sincerity.

"Mina is kind, funny, determined, and feisty with a no quit attitude. A maybe a tad bit crazy but what can I say, I love crazy chicks." Corey said earning a couple chuckles and laughs crowd. Mina couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face hearing his words. He was expressing himself the only way he knew how.

"And Mina is one crazy chick, that I've fallen head over heels for. I'm here tonight to prove it." Corey's last words from his speech as he grabbed his guitar and motioned his band to come over to him. They followed. Corey strummed his guitar and looked back at Mina who made her way to the crowd. The crowd opened up making a path for her, Corey with new inspiration sung the new lyrics he just came up with.

()()()()()()()()

"Awe look a cliffhanger, darn the luck. Guess you'll have to wait till next to see what happens." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"And a special announcement, a story series called the Game Chronicles will be debuting soon on fanfiction. A series showing our many adventures through different games and show the heroes how to do their job." Daxter comments. I shrug and sigh.

"True, there is a "My Story" on my profile if any of you want more information about my life as what some call a Game Jumper." Daxter interrupts again.

"And we'll debut it after this story is complete, we want five reviews before updating." I interrupt Daxter finishing his statement.

"So tell us your thoughts and we'll update as soon as possible, see ya next time and." Daxter finishes.

"Stay awesome!"


	9. What A Happy Ending

"We're back and I know I left you all at a pretty bad cliffhanger, and I apologize for that. But I wanted to drag the story on a little longer." I say as Daxter being my co-host jumps onto my shoulder.

"And a little heads up about the newest series Game Chronicles." Daxter grabs my right arm and waves it at you. The silvery spiked cufflinks shining with devious intention. I rip my arm away quickly and hide the cufflinks.

"I did get this from my latest adventure in the world of Injustice Gods Among Us. After defeating General Zod I took this cufflinks as my own."

"With that out of the way enjoy the show folks!" Daxter says.

()()()()()()()()

**Song: When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars**

Corey locked eyes with Mina as he played the first notes of the song, the lyrics forming in his head as he played. Every word came from his heart and everyone in the crowd could tell as he sang. Corey knew this might not work but he wanted her to know how he felt if he lost her.

"Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now. Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same. When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down. Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name. It all just sounds like ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo. Hmm to young to dumb to realize..."

Mina walked up to the front of the stage, the crowd splitting apart making a clear path to the stage. Corey spoke every word beautifully, Mina felt tears form.

"That I should have bought you flowers. And held your hand. Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance. Take ya to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance. Now my babies dancing... but she's dancing with another man."

Mina was at the stage now looking at Corey as he continued the song expressing how he felt. Just the thought of losing Mina tore him apart. Mina smiled knowing that Corey was truly in love with her.

"My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways. Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life. Now I'll never, never get to clean up the mess I made. And it haunts me every time I close my eyes. It all just sounds like ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo. Hmm to young to dumb to realize..."

Mina climbed up onto the stage and listened carefully to every word that escaped Corey's lips. Tears slowly fell from her face.

"That I should have bought you flowers. And held your hand. Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance. Take ya to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance. Now my babies dancing... but she's dancing with another man. Although it hurts, I'll be the first to say that I was wroooooooooong. Oh I know I'm probably much to late. To try and apologize for my mistakes, but I just want you to know."

Corey paused and locked eyes with Mina. He was crying now as well as he sang the final lyrics.

"I hope he buys you flowers. I hope he holds your hand. Give ya all his hours, when he has the chance. Take ya to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance. Do all the things I should have done, when I was your man. Do all the things I should have done... when I was your man."

**End of Song**

Corey finished the song and looked at Mina, a soft smile in her expression. She walked over to Corey and wiped away a tear from his cheek with her thumb. Corey smiled sweetly as he wiped her tears away and cupped her cheek.

"Did you mean all that?" Mina asked softly. Corey nodded slowly unable to speak. He was speechless, he had just spilled his heart out into that song. Mina and Corey closed their eyes and leaned toward each other, but of course.

"Hey, big sis catch."

Mina suddenly backed up catching a microphone without a cord. Carrie gave her a thumbs up and pulled out her guitar. Carrie motioned her band to follow in suit with their instruments.

**Link to Song: ** watch?v=UCCu-GPUfHM

**Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae, played by the Newmans**

**What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction, played by Grojband**

**Song Title: Call Me Beautiful**

Laney and Grojband began playing their song first, Mina looked nervous and looked at Corey for some type of reassurance. He smiled at her and nodded. As the Newmans added their song to Grojband's, Mina began singing like a angel.

"I threw a wish in the well. Don't ask me I'll never tell. I looked at you as it fell and now you're in my way. I trade my soul for a wish. Pennies and dimes for a kiss. I wasn't looking for this but now you're in my way."

"Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you." Corey sang along.

"Where you think your going baby? Hey I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe. It's hard to look right at you baby. But here's my number, so call me maybe."

"If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe. You don't know, oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful, oh, oh oh."

"So call me maybe!"

As the bands played the solo Corey suddenly grabbed Mina around the waist and dipped her. Their eyes locking in a loving gaze. Mina smiled as Corey brought her back up as Mina got that devious smirk.

"So c-come on, you got it wrong. To prove I'm right I put it in a song. I don't know why, your being shy. And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes."

Mina circled Corey as she continued the song. His eyes fixed on the way her hips swung.

"Your stare was holding. Ripped jeans, skin was showing. Hot night, wind was blowing. Where you think you going baby? Hey I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe."

"But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, oh oh. You don't know your beautiful, if only you saw what I can see. You'll understand why I want you so desperately."

"So call me maybe!"

Mina stopped behind Corey with a sly smile, the crowd loving the duet.

"And all the other boys, try to chase me. But here's my number. (You don't know your beautiful!) So call me maybe."

"Oh, oh oh that's what makes you beautiful!"

Mina got back in front of Corey and continued. "So call me maybe! Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad. I missed you so bad. I missed you so so bad. Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad. And you should know that. I missed you so so bad, bad, bad, bad..."

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, oh oh, you don't know your beautiful! Baby you light up world like nobody else. The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, oh oh, you don't know your beautiful! If only you saw what I can see you'll understand why I want you so desperately."

"So desperately."

"Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know, oh oh. You don't know your beautiful, oh, oh oh. You don't know your beautiful! Oh, oh oh! That's what makes you beautiful!"

"So call me maybe!"

**End of Song**

The crowd went crazy for the duo, Mina and Corey looked at each other with loving smiles. The crowd sensed what was going happen and began chanting 'kiss' over and over again. Mina and Corey began leaning in for a kiss when a enraged feminine voice interrupted the moment.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Trina pushed through the crowd and climbed onto the stage glaring at the blue haired duo. Mina took Corey's hand in her's and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"You were like supposed to ruin him! You are so totes useless! A simple job and you can't like do it right!" Trina was about to continue when Corey suddenly stepped forward.

"Enough. Mina's not useless, she's better then you in every way." Corey looks at Mina and smiles softly. "She's perfect." Mina blushed deep crimson but of course Trina had to attempt to ruin the moment.

"That's like so untrue, Mina's nothing without me. Same goes for you and your like loser band." Trina snapped back, Corey however stood his ground and moved to stand between Trina and Mina.

"Your self centered, abusive, and twisted. Your the one that's useless." Corey said. The siblings starred each other down as Trina's hands balled into fists. Corey wouldn't stand down this time, he reminded himself he had someone precious to protect now. He decided this moment that he was putting a stop to Trina abusing Mina.

"That's like so funny, she hasn't even been kissed." Trina said smiling in what she thought was triumph. However shockingly Mina released Corey's hand and stepped forward. Her face inches from Trina's.

"I got some really good gossip for you Trina." Mina asked slyly as she turned back to Corey. She approached Corey and looked over her shoulders at Trina.

"Gossip about this." Mina turned back to Corey and threw his beanie off his head. Surprisingly she jumped wrapping her legs around his waist. Corey looked at her with complete shock as her arms snaked around his neck. Mina crashed her lips to his in a passionate and heated kiss.

"Noooo! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Trina screamed but Corey blocked her out. Returning Mina's kiss with every bit of passion he had. His hands rested on the small of her back pulling her even closer to him. The audience going wild for the romantic moment. Needing air the duo broke their kiss looking into each others eyes.

"I love you Corey." Mina muttered her voice full of content. Corey panting answered back. "I love you to." With that the two clashed once more, not able to get enough of each other. Their desires were fulfilled. After all the drama, heart brake, and uncertainty, the blue haired duo finally found love.

()()()()()()()()

"One more chapter remains to be seen and here's a important newsflash." Daxter jumps onto my shoulder and interrupts.

"Chris will be publishing a new Corina story and Grojband crossover special on Halloween!" Daxter announces as I roll my eyes.

"Pretty much sums it up, well see ya next time and remember I need five reviews before continuing."

"Stay awesome!"


End file.
